<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes It Takes a Village by Lady_Blackhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340100">Sometimes It Takes a Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk'>Lady_Blackhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chalex Holiday Exchange 2020, M/M, brief appearances by the rest of the gang, brief mention of Tyler/OC, brief mention of Zach/Chloe, fake dating au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes two clueless idiots in love to pretend to be each other's boyfriends for the holidays, only for them to learn that they've given their friends and family the ultimate gift. Or the fake dating au where everyone was dying for the two to get together and are over the moon to find out they're finally are and how it helps Charlie and Alex realize it's about time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Peter Standall/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chalex Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes It Takes a Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazzypanda/gifts">syazzypanda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>H Syaz! I really hope you like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie and Alex are best friends and are both single for the holidays. They come up with the best plan ever. They will pretend to be boyfriends for their families and friends and avoid awkward questions. Alex doesn't want to be single among their group of friends, or as Peter and his wife Grace announce they're expecting a baby as the perfect Christmas present. And Charlie isn't quite ready to face the lovely Mallory, his father's girlfriend. At least not twenty-four-seven for the next week.</p><p>They pulled up in front of Alex's parents' house, back in the same small town he had wanted nothing to do with. Charlie put the car in park and turned to Alex. "You ready for this?"</p><p>"Are you sure your dad doesn't mind you staying with me?"</p><p>"It's not like I'm on the other side of the country," Charlie replied. "Dad and Mallory are coming over to yours for Christmas dinner anyway like we've done every year, and we're doing dinner with Mallory and her kids Christmas eve, and going to the market altogether with your family."</p><p>"We’re…we’re doing the right things, right?” asked Alex.</p><p>“Of course, we are,” replied Charlie. “We have to. Jessica and Justin, Chloe and Zack, even Tyler’s bringing a girl he met during a showcase in Boston…what was her name?”</p><p>“I think her name is Claire…and I see your point. Wait. What about Clay?”</p><p>“Clay is going to be alone, but only because his lawyer girlfriend couldn’t get off work,” replied Charlie. “How did you not notice? It was all over his Instagram.”</p><p>“Are we seriously the only single people left in our friend group?”</p><p>“I mean, no one’s married except Tony and Caleb…so they could end up a single somewhere down the line. I guess…” supposed Charlie. “Now come on. We’ve got a solid story of when and how we started dating, and everyone will be happy for us.”</p><p>Alex bit his lip as he saw his mom peeking through the window. They finally got out of the car and began to unload their bags from the trunk when the door opened.</p><p>“Finally!” Peter’s voice came from behind them. “Were you guys making out in the car like a couple of teenagers?”</p><p>“Nah,” said Charlie casually, pulling out his suitcase. “Just finished a call with Zach about tomorrow. Bill home yet?”</p><p>“Should be home any minute. Rumor is Sherriff Diaz is thinking of transferring out and wants Dad to take his place.” Peter grabbed Alex’s bag out from the trunk.</p><p>“I had that,” Alex protested.</p><p>“Let me be nice to my little brother and his boyfriend,” replied Peter with a wink. Alex stilled; did Peter know? Could he tell? “Come on; Mom is dying to see you both. She just got off the phone with Henry.” Of course, she called Charlie’s Dad to tell him they’d arrived safely.</p><p>They walked right into the house as Peter maneuvered around them to get Charlie’s suitcase and take it all up the stairs. Carolyn hugged both boys tightly, right as they walked through the door. ,</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re both here,” she gushed. “And together. I just…seeing you two finally together…best Christmas present ever.”  </p><p>“Wow, Mom? Maybe you should have said something,” replied Alex.</p><p>“Of course, I did,” replied Carolyn. “Anyway, it’s great to have you with us, Charlie.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mrs. Standall.”</p><p>“It’s Carolyn. You’re practically family,” she replied. “Now, we got Alex’s room all set for you, so go on upstairs, freshen up, and dinner will be ready shortly.”</p><p>They made their way upstairs, where old band posters covered the walls, and one queen bed sat in the middle with fresh sheets on them.</p><p>“Shit…um…” began Alex. He had forgotten about the bed. “I can uh…take the floor and…”</p><p>“Alex, really?” asked Charlie. “It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before. It’s big enough for both of us. No one has to sleep on the floor.” Alex nodded. “Besides. You’re cranky when you don’t sleep well, and you’ll feel guilty if I sleep on the floor. So, we’ll share. We’ll be fine…and I know you don’t hog the blankets.”</p><p>“I…I don’t,” replied Alex.</p><p>A woman with long dark hair peeked in from the outside. “Hey, Alex,”</p><p>“Georgia,” replied Alex, “You remember Charlie…um…he’s my boyfriend…” Boy, did that word feel foreign?</p><p>“Of course, I do.” Replied Georgia. “I told Peter I thought you guys were dating at the wedding, but he said you guys were just friends.” Peter and Georgia had been married for four months. Alex had been the best man, along with two of Peter’s football buddies. The wedding was their cover, a perfect story based partially on true events.</p><p>Charlie smiles as Alex chokes on air. “Yeah, it happened at your reception,” shared Charlie, placing a soft hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You picked up on something we’ve been clueless about for a while.”  </p><p>“Better late than never,” replies Georgia sweetly, “Though between you and me, Charlie, the Standall men are just a little repressed on the whole feelings thing. It took Peter three tries to ask me out.”</p><p>Charlie chuckled. “I asked him out.”</p><p>“I figured,” Georgia said with a wink. “Anyway, hot cider is ready, my family’s special recipe, and Bill just got home, he's grilling steaks, so I hope you brought your appetite.” Alex took a ready-made mug of cider and took a sip. It tasted incredible. </p><p>“I’m going to go see if your Dad needs any help,” Charlie replied, kissing Alex on the cheek and heading into the back yard. How the hell was Charlie so freaking smooth? It was beyond irritating.</p><p>“I forgot how sweet he is,” replied Carolyn as she finished peeling the mash potatoes. “You two need to visit more often.”</p><p>Alex nodded. “Sorry, Mom, it’s been busy, with Charlie’s career taking off, and my writing is finally getting somewhere...”</p><p>“I know, honey,” she replied sweetly. “Doesn’t mean I don’t miss you.” She began to chop the potatoes into a big pot. “Oh, Henry called.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“He asked if you and Charlie wanted to do brunch at the café tomorrow.”</p><p>“Did he text Charlie?”</p><p>“He asked me to see if you guys were free. You’re not meeting with Zach and the gang until the afternoon, right?”</p><p>“Right…but why wouldn’t he text Charlie?” asked Alex again, coming up to the sink to wash his hands.</p><p>“He probably did, but I think he’s just nervous. He really likes Mallory, and she’s the first person since Charlie’s mom he’s felt anything for… he just wants to make sure they like each other, and there’s no awkwardness.”</p><p>Alex nodded as he pulled the asparagus out of the fridge. “We don’t have any plans until we’re meeting everyone at Clay’s.”</p><p>Carolyn poured water over the potatoes and set them to cook on the stove. Georgia had wandered over to the backyard as well, as Peter nursed a beer.</p><p>Bill got the steaks ready, and he had a small table set up with seasoning as the coals heated the grill. “Still not switching to gas?” asked Charlie.</p><p>“Never,” replied Bill. “It just doesn’t taste the same. You want the steak to get this smokiness to it. And that can only happen on an old-fashioned grill. It’s the same one my dad used.”</p><p>“And one day it will be mine,” said Peter. Georgia laughed.</p><p>“Not anytime soon,” mocked Bill. “Hey, your Dad called. He wanted you and Alex to do brunch tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alex too?”</p><p>“Of course,” replied Bill. “You two made our Christmas.”</p><p>“We did?” asked Charlie</p><p>“They did?” asked Peter. Georgia snorted into her cocoa behind him.</p><p>“We kind of hoped you two would finally realize it. So, we’re glad it finally happened. Georgia said it was at the wedding?”</p><p>“No…um…just after,” said Charlie. “We um…weren’t ready to say anything just…you know, friendship turns to relationship…it doesn’t quite always…”</p><p>“Hey, no, I get it,” replied Bill patting Charlie on the back. “Just text your dad back. Go to brunch. Have some fun this week. Just wanted to say we’re happy for you, and we’re glad to have you as part of the family.”</p><p>Charlie nodded, with just a hint of guilt brewing beneath the surface. He unlocked his phone and confirmed brunch with his father, Mallory, and her two daughters.</p><p>Bill came in, the steaks continuing to sizzle on the plate. He waved it around Alex's face gently before pulling his younger son into a one-armed hug. </p><p>They all ate dinner together before Carolyn went on shift. Peter and Bill started watching the rerun of some college game, pulling in the former quarterback in on the fun. Georgia and Alex sat on their laptops. </p><p>“Are you still not done with that book?” asked Peter.</p><p>“Nah,” replied Alex. “Low-key started the sequel. Don’t tell my publisher.” Peter smirked. “Georgia, what about you?”</p><p>“Just checking on Carolyn and Bill’s Christmas presents. They should be arriving tomorrow, thank god. They were supposed to be delivered two days ago. But it’s fine.” She closed the laptop before turning to her phone to text her friends.</p><p>“I think I’m going to head up,” said Alex. “I haven’t been sleeping well, so maybe if I go to bed earlier...”</p><p>“Ya know," began Charlie. “I might turn in too. It’s been a long day, and we have brunch with my dad pretty early tomorrow.”</p><p>Georgia smirked while Peter rolled his eyes. “Just keep it down. I don’t need to hear that.”</p><p>“Peter, don’t tease your brother,” Bill said, swatting him gently on the arm.</p><p>Alex and Charlie exchanged momentarily confused looks before both blushed.</p><p>“That’s not…” began Charlie.</p><p>“I really do want…”</p><p>“Just save it,” said Peter. “Go do whatever it is you’re going to or not going to do. Just close the door, and don’t let me hear anything.”</p><p>They made their way upstairs and got ready for bed. “Well, we survived the first day,” said Charlie, “And no one suspects anything.”</p><p>“Yup,” Alex replied, sliding under the blankets and turning away from Charlie. “No one suspects a thing.”</p><p>“I think we can do this,” said Charlie.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Alex added. The two fell asleep, both wondering the same thing. What will happen when the rouse ends?</p><p>The next morning Alex was incredibly confused about what he was doing sitting inside Monet’s with Henry Andrew Brixton St. George, his girlfriend Mallory, a red-headed teacher with gorgeous curly locks, and her adorable daughters ages six and ten, Dotty and Sarah. Charlie didn’t mind his father moving on; it had been ten years since his mother died. He also liked Mallory. He didn’t even mind the girls. They were well-behaved, sweet, and smart. But that didn’t mean he was ignorant of the fact that he was the outlier in his father’s new family.</p><p>Alex grabbed Charlie’s hand, sensing the tension.</p><p>“So,” said Mallory, “I’m so glad you’re here, Alex. I was surprised when Charlie told us you two were finally dating.” Again, that word finally. He wanted to roll his eyes. They were not obligated to date just because they were friends, lived together, and shared everything…including occasionally a bed. Friends did that all the time. He had shared a bed with Zach on several occasions; it didn’t mean anything.</p><p>“Yeah, uh…thank you so much for having me,” replied Alex. They had ordered breakfast and were waiting for the waiter to return with their orders. “But if I’m honest, I’m only here for these two.” He ruffled Dotty’s light-brown curls, and she glared at him. This wasn't the first time he'd met the girls, and he liked them; they were sweet. It just felt a little different so close to Christmas. </p><p>“My hair,” she snapped at him in a way only a six-year-old could. “Don't touch!” Charlie chuckled.</p><p>“We’re happy for you both,” said Henry, “And we’re happy that you guys can spend time with us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mallory continued. “We were saying that we wanted to spend more time with you, so you could get to know the girls a bit better.”</p><p>“You’re family,” said Henry before turning to Alex. “Both of you and we’re getting pretty serious and want us to be a family.”</p><p>“Are you asking us to babysit?” asked Alex.</p><p>“Little bit,” admitted Mallory. “Henry’s office is having a Christmas party tomorrow night, and my usual babysitter had to cancel because her mothers in the hospital.” </p><p>“So you called us here to ask if we could babysit?” asked Charlie.</p><p>“No,” replied Henry. “I missed you and wanted to see you.”</p><p>“I would have seen you at the festival,” Charlie said.</p><p>“True, but we wouldn’t have had much opportunity to talk and catch up,” Henry said with a smile. “And you’ve always been good with kids.”</p><p>“And it would be good for you guys too,” Mallory continued. “for you...know…practice.”</p><p>“For when you decide to start your own family,” replied Henry.  </p><p>Alex choked on his coffee, and Charlie rubbed his back gently. “That sounds great.”</p><p>“Uh, not great,” Charlie added. “Sorry, Dad, Mallory, but we already have plans. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s ok,” said Mallory casually. “I knew it was a longshot.” Did anything phase this woman? “I’ll just get my sister to bring the girls to Santa’s, and we’ll see you guys at the festival.”</p><p>“Just like that?”</p><p>“Sure,” Mallory said as their food arrived. "No harm done."  Charlie had gotten sweet waffles with bananas, walnuts, and chocolate chips, while Alex went for an egg-white omelet, potatoes, bacon, and toast.  “Maybe we can catch up after the festival." </p><p>Henry and Mallory watched as casually and completely effortlessly the two exchanged food. Half of Charlie’s waffle ended up on Alex’s plate, and half of everything savory ended up on Charlie’s plate. Purely subconsciously.</p><p>Henry laughed as the youngest of the two children looked at the plates.</p><p>“Do you not like your food?” asked Sarah. “Is that why you’re giving half away?”</p><p>Charlie and Alex exchanged looks, then starred out at each other’s plates.</p><p>“Um...no,” said Alex.</p><p>“It’s about balance,” replies Charlie before Alex can say anything else. “See, I like sweet things, and so does Alex, and we both know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We also know that too many sweet things are bad for you, so we get half sweet and half savory, so we get a full and healthy breakfast.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Dotty concluded as if Charlie had opened up the secret of the universe to her. “Mom, we should do that next time. I can get pancakes, and Sarah can have oatmeal.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” replied Mallory kissing the top of her head, a smile on her lips. They talked a bit more over food, about Henry's work, about Charlie's job, and updates on Alex's book.</p><p>The rest of brunch seemed casual, simple even by comparison.  Alex ended up getting some writing done in the afternoon while Charlie caught up on comic books he’d long planned to read.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, are you ok with your Dad and Mallory?”</p><p>Charlie shrugged. “It feels a bit weird. I don’t mind. Honest, Mallory’s nice. I just think she tries a bit too hard to make sure I’m comfortable…which is nice of her and all. She just needs to ease off a smidge. Like it would have been fine spending time with them at the festival. Brunch just seemed forceful.”</p><p>“Especially that request to babysit,” Alex added. “Technically speaking, we’ve been “dating” four months only, yet everyone thinks we’re getting married.”</p><p>“Well, we’ve known each other since high school. If we started dating, I guess it wouldn’t be so weird in the long run. We already know pretty much everything about each other. That’s why they tell you it's important first that you are friends. Everything else is just a bonus.”  </p><p>That evening they arrived at Clay and Justin’s clubhouse, now complete with a full bathroom and kitchen, where Justin spent his college years and had zero plans to move out of, much to the Jensens' happiness. Justin was family, and they were glad to have him close by.</p><p>Clay was nursing a soda in the corner, on the phone with his girlfriend presumably. Jessica and Justin were across the room, not talking to each other, which Alex was excellent with. Not because he held any resentment against Jessica, he had made plenty of mistakes in their relationship; he just never thought they quite worked as a couple. They fought constantly. Not every high school relationship was meant to last.</p><p>Ani, right. She was single. They could have tables this whole thing, and…ah, no. She had an extremely tall drink of water, a handsome man with her that her mother had set her up with. He was a med student whom she had met because she had nursed his grandmother back to health.</p><p>Alex and Charlie arrived together. Ani eyed them casually before they said hello to everyone. Caleb and Tony came next, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Ok, details, please,” Ani asked them after introducing them to Mateo. “You two are far too…smirky.”</p><p>Caleb nodded as Tony chuckled, his hands rising. “We just passed the background check, and we’ve been approved as foster parents.”</p><p>“Dudes, that’s amazing,” cheered Zach walking in behind him with Chloe and Tyler and Claire not that far behind. </p><p>“That is a lovely turn of events,” said Ani.  </p><p>“It is,” said Jessica, “But not quite as surprising as these two finally getting together.” She motioned to Alex and Charlie. “We’re all incredibly relieved, by the way.”</p><p>“What?” asked Alex.</p><p>“Well…if we’re honest, and I’m sure your parents already told you this,” began Jessica.</p><p>“But we’ve all been trying to figure out what kept you guys,” Tyler replied, cutting Jess off.</p><p>“What do you mean, relieved?” asked Alex. </p><p>“Well yeah,” supplied Tony. “We kept hoping you two would get together and spare us all the pining and the looks from that one.” Tony nudged his head towards Charlie. “You two had a busy day to boot since…no cookies.” The suggestiveness of his tone made Alex blush. Charlie looked everywhere except at Alex.</p><p>“Just didn’t have time,” replied Charlie finally. “We had brunch with my Dad and Mallory, and then…I um...caught up reading comics."</p><p>“Right,” said Tony. “Reading comics. That’s a new one.”</p><p>“All we’re saying,” cut in Tyler. “Is that we love you guys, and we’re happy for you.”</p><p>“Guys, stop teasing them,” pushed Caleb. “Look at them. Clearly, this is all still new, so let them have this. Also, Tyler’s lovely girlfriend has yet to be introduced to us.”</p><p>“And if you make us wait to meet her any longer, you’re going to make her think we’re all a bunch of gossips,” said Chloe. “Hi, I’m Chloe.” Claire was adorable. She had beautiful short strawberry blond hair and full cheeks. “Let me introduce you to everyone else.”</p><p>Zach slipped out to pay the pizza guy and everyone sprawled out in the living room area, sitting in chairs, on the couch. They grabbed a slice, beer and juice were passed around, and everyone caught up on what they were doing. Jessica was heading up some non-profit initiative and was going to use that to move up in the organization if it goes well. Justin was thinking about law school again. Ani was working on the Hill for an important senator in the committee for immigration, Caleb and Tony were doing well with the gym and the mechanic shop. Zach got a new opportunity to manage a band, while Chloe was doing well now teaching the 3<sup>rd</sup> grade.</p><p>Claire was, in fact, lovely, tooth-rottingly sweet, and was an eighth-grade history teacher. Chloe and Claire were instant friends.</p><p>“I’m telling you, it’s like we’re not allowed to have any fun in the classroom anymore. I had my students running around my classroom in a scavenger hunt, and the principal told me it wasn’t allowed,” explained Chloe. “They’re 3<sup>rd</sup> graders. They have more energy than triple-A batteries; I can’t just trap them in their seats all day.” Everyone laughed.</p><p>“I had a parent complain that I was teaching their children propaganda,” said Claire.</p><p>“Did you teach them Columbus didn’t discover America?”</p><p>“Worse,” said Claire. “I taught the 6<sup>th</sup> graders that the man who trained the Continental Army, Von Steuben, was Gay.”</p><p>“But that’s a historical fact,” pointed out Alex.</p><p>“It is,” replied Claire. “When I pointed it out, the teacher said that despite that, I still shouldn’t be teaching it.”</p><p>As Claire and Chloe chatted away, comparing teaching techniques, Alex’s gaze shifted towards Charlie. Had he missed the signs over the years? Had Charlie been pining?</p><p>Alex just continued to look at Charlie. He’d thought about it. Boy, had he thought about it…probably more often than he was willing to admit.</p><p>“You stare at your boyfriend any longer, and he might think he’s done something wrong,” Zach whispered in his year. “You ok? You’re thinking pretty hard over there.”</p><p>“Want to get some air?”</p><p>“Sure, let me just tell Chloe,” Zach whispered something to Chloe, who nodded. Alex supposed that’s what couples did. They told each other where they were going.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Alex said and pressed a light kiss on Charlie’s cheek, you know…to sell it.</p><p>“Want me to come with you?”</p><p>“Nah, Zach and I are just going to talk music,” Alex had replied.</p><p>In the cool California night air, Alex wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say. Zach wasn’t sure either, but he let Alex make the pace.</p><p>“It’s fake.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“All of it, me, Charlie, we’re not dating.”</p><p>“But you said—” began Zach as Alex waited for the gears to begin to churn. “So you two are faking it? Why?”</p><p>“Because we’re the only single people in this group. You’re getting married in the spring. Even Clay has his invisible lawyer girlfriend.”</p><p>Zach chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. What was there to say even?  “And you’re telling me this because…?”</p><p>“Because it’s only been a day, and if one more person tells me, “it’s about time” or “you’ve made my day,” I will actually lose it.” Alex didn’t get angry often, and if he was honest, he wasn’t angry now. He was more frustrated, annoyed at best because apparently everyone seemed to be so smart and knew everything about them, but never said a thing. “If it’s about time, and they’d all been waiting so freaking long. Why didn’t anybody tell us?”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good question,” Zach noted. “The answer is your parents probably didn’t want to meddle in your love life. As for us…I tried.”</p><p>“You did? When?”</p><p>“Do you remember two summers ago when Charlie was dating…what was her name?”</p><p>“Tina,” Alex grumbled. He did not like Tina. She was all wrong for Charlie. She giggled like genuinely giggled at everything. Who did that?</p><p>“And you hated her, and I told you to tell Charlie how you felt.”</p><p>Alex’s mouth could have dropped to the floor at that moment. “I thought you wanted me to tell him that I hated Tina…that has nothing…I don’t….” He sighed, shoving his hands inside his jacket pockets. “How was I supposed to know that’s what you meant?”  </p><p>“OK. I could have handled that better.  But you have feelings for him. So just go for it.” Alex sighed. Could it be that simple? “And Tony was right, by the way, Charlie’s been pining.”</p><p>“He has not.”</p><p>“Oh, he has,” Zach responded. “He only dated Tina because she asked him out, and you’re not exactly a poster-child for showing your emotions. Dude, he’s not going to make the first move when he thinks you’re not interested.”</p><p>“But I...”</p><p>“You clearly are, but he doesn’t know that. Let’s be real here; you can’t do better than Charlie. I don’t think anyone can. He’s Charlie.” They both smiled. Charlie was indeed a gem, a rare breed and combination of kind, charming, and a fantastic friend. “He cooks, you live together, so that’s one hurdle to get over, and he’s so in love with you,” Alex said nothing, just pursed his lips. “Like in high school, do you remember? That entire week you were sick with the flu? Charlie brought over soup for you. I did everything I could for Chloe when she got her appendix out. That’s what you do for people you love.”</p><p>Alex listened. “Have I been clueless this entire time?”</p><p>“Nah,” Zach said, bumping his shoulder against Alex’s. “You’ve loved him just that long; you just get far too in your head sometimes. Time to get out and take a leap. I promise it’ll work out.”</p><p>Alex bit his lip. “Maybe you’re right.”</p><p>“Do you remember what you told me when I was afraid of telling Chloe how I felt about her?”</p><p>“That you should just go for it?”</p><p>“Not quite,” Zach laughed. “You told me that I would spend my entire life pining away, end up single, and spend my old age talking about the one that got away. And now I’m getting married, and you’re my best man. So take your advice, Alex. You won’t know until you know.”</p><p>“You won’t…uh, tell anyone, right?”</p><p>“Nah, secret’s safe with me. Besides, I’m not about to be the Grinch and ruin everyone’s happy mood with that little revelation.” Zach winked at him.</p><p>Ok, Alex thought, he and Charlie were going to talk about it and address the way they’d been in each other’s pockets for so long, and talk about the fact that despite the little cheek kisses, and hugs, and arms around each other to fool everyone into thinking they were a couple, it was easy. It felt right.</p><p>They headed back inside. “Luke texted,” called Zach, looking up from his phone. “He says he got stuck helping Mrs. Kaminsky set up her booth, so he won’t be able to make it.”</p><p>“I’m seeing him tomorrow anyway,” replied Justin. “He wanted to poke my brain about one of his kids that he’s concerned about.” It seemed like the group had done well for themselves.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Caleb called to them. “Alex, you have to explain this to me. After all these years of will they won’t they, you two got together at your brother’s wedding?”</p><p>“Uh…well, it…um…” Charlie looked up at him with those big pleading eyes. “Sort of. He somehow managed to get me to dance,” not a lie. The others looked on in surprise. “Yeah, yeah. And then a slow song came on, and we naturally progressed to dancing.” Also, not a lie. “And there was this moment of us looking into each other’s eyes, and suddenly we were on the same wavelength.” Also, not a lie. That did happen. “After the song ended, we sort of stayed swaying for a moment, and then Charlie suggested we go outside and talk.” There’s the lie. They did stay swaying, but after the slow-song ended and turned into Footloose, they broke apart, and Alex went back to their table after a joke about Charlie getting one whole dance out of him.</p><p>Charlie looked back at him with this unbelievably goofy grin that Alex couldn’t quite decipher.</p><p>“And that’s how it happened,” replied Charlie. “We talked and realized that we just make sense, and I asked him out.” Alex dropped onto the arm of the chair and grabbed his hand. “Then we went on a couple of dates, and it was just….you know, it felt right.” Ok, Alex thought. He’s going to tell him.</p><p>But by the time they got back to the Standall house, all he wanted to do was sleep. Who knew pretending to be in love with the person you’re actually in love with would be so complicated?</p><p> “Hey, I forgot to tell you,” Charlie said, coming back in from the bathroom. “Luke called says he owes me for something or other and wants to stop by tomorrow. We’re going on a run. Do you want to come?”</p><p>“Hard pass,” replied Alex. “I think I’ll stay in. I’ve been far too social today. Maybe do some cleaning, get the house ready for Christmas for Mom and Dad?”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Charlie replied, sliding into bed beside him. “You and Zach catch up, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah…all good. He was just telling me how excited he is to make Chloe Mrs. Dempsey.”</p><p>“You mean for him to become Mr. Rice,” Charlie added. Alex nodded, getting into bed too.</p><p>Maybe he was just a little afraid of rejection. But sometimes our subconscious takes over, and your body, in its infinite wisdom, controls our movements. And Alex will admit that it had been a while since he had shared a bed with anyone.</p><p>At some point in the night, either one of them could have initiated it. But the result found Alex sleeping blissfully on something soft and warm. It felt right; it felt like it’s supposed to feel when you’re with the right person.</p><p>“Aw,” A voice could be heard far away in the distance. “Dude, I can’t wake them up. Look at how cute they are. We shouldn't even be here.”</p><p>“Fine then, let them sleep. I’ll get you a cup of coffee,” another voice, more familiar, responded, and a door closed with a small creak.</p><p>Alex wanted to spend a few more minutes in the comfort of someone else’s arms, in the safety it provided. So, he continued to sleep until he woke up naturally and could hear the nine am alarm he had forgotten to turn off from the day before. But he was not unaware of those who came into the room earlier.</p><p>“Too, early,” Alex muttered, at first unaware of his current position. “Next person who comes in gets a copy of great expectations thrown at them.”</p><p>A chuckle under him brought him to an uncomfortable reality. “You hate Dickens and nearly burned your high school copy of Great Expectations.” Alex bolted upright. “The only reason you didn’t,” Charlie said casually, sitting upright. “Is because I pointed out it wasn’t your copy. It was the school’s?”</p><p>Alex laughed. “We burned a picture of Dickens as revenge in the firepit in your backyard.” Charlie laughed with him, and just like that, it was easy. Everything with Charlie had always been just comfortable. He loved that, and he could admit to himself that he loved him.</p><p>A crash from downstairs made them bolt in different directions. “Oh, shoot. Luke,” Charlie said, getting up. “I promised…I should uh…get dressed.”</p><p>“Right, yeah. I’ll go…uh, shower…”</p><p>Charlie dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. Peter had finished cleaning something up, and Luke was laughing at him.</p><p>“Hey, Luke, Morning, Peter.”</p><p>“Look who finally woke up,” replied Peter. “You guys are so lucky. Mom and Georgia went out this morning, or else they would have taken pictures.” He grabbed the remains of what used to be a lovely glass and threw it into the dust bin.</p><p>“Charlie, finally,” he and Luke hugged. “And I take no responsibility for that was all Peter’s idea. I'm sorry if we woke you up.”Charlie grabbed a cup waiting in Peter’s hand with coffee and took a sip. “So, where’s your other half?”</p><p>“Shower. So…” he set the mug briefly on the counter. “Are we doing this?”</p><p>An amazingly brisk yet not unbearable morning found Luke and Charlie sitting comfortably in Luke’s giant monster of a truck, heading towards the park, catching up on Charlie’s job and what was new in Luke’s life.</p><p>“Oh, it’s better than playing,” Luke told him as they pulled up to the park. “The students are so much smarter than they were when we went to school, and I feel like I’m making a difference.”</p><p>“That’s awesome,” Charlie told him, getting out of the car and using the bench to stretch out.</p><p>“Did you figure out that issue you were working on?”</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>“You sure?” asked Luke, stretching into a yoga pose. “Cause you two were pretty cozy upstairs. I mean, Peter was practically giddy about it. He was talking my ear off about you being part of the family, having another brother.”</p><p>“It…um…right…yeah, it worked out. Totally. I took your advice and just went for it.” Right. He had spoken to Luke about coming clean to Alex, and he had encouraged him to go with it. Charlie ended up, obviously, not going through with it.</p><p>“That’s good then, no?” asked Luke.</p><p>Charlie took off down the park, and it took a second for Luke to catch up to him, finding him panting next to a statue and a park bench made out to someone important. “Ok, what’s going on with you? Is it your Dad? Alex’s parents?”</p><p>“No, Dad’s fine. He’s deliriously happy, and so are Alex's parents. It’s--have you ever done something that you think is nuts and maybe has some unforeseen consequences, but everything doesn’t crash and burn?”</p><p>“Of course, dude, this is me we’re talking about,” Luke replied, tossing him a water bottle out of his small running pack. “I’ve always done things that are kind of risky or crazy. Sometimes shit works out, and sometimes you get detention for a month for accidentally burning off your teacher’s eyebrows in Chemistry.”</p><p>“The look on his face was pretty priceless,” Charlie laughed, accepting the water and taking a small sip. “So you don’t have any regrets? No road not taken?”</p><p>“I mean, we all do. That’s just life. But I try to live life to the fullest; I want something, I go for it. Like, I wanted to take over for Mrs. Bean when she retired.”</p><p>“The art teacher with that Keanu Reeves obsession?”</p><p>“Yeah! Like, I wanted to teach art because I read this book about how art and expression help fight toxic masculinity and positively affect teens. So, I thought it would be good for the guys to do some art, really let their feelings out. I thought Bolin was going to hate it. It took some convincing. But now, every JV is required to take two art classes before they can join varsity.  I didn’t get laughed out of the room, and last year our quarterback had his clay statue featured at a junior art show. Risk, reward, and a pay bump for teaching art.”</p><p>“That’s awesome, Luke,” Charlie handed him the water bottle back. “So, you think I should just take the risk even if there’s a chance I could make a fool of myself.”</p><p>“Hey, if Bolin didn’t laugh me out of the room, whatever you’re up against, I guarantee will be less scary. Unless you have to tell Jessica, she’s wrong, in that case, hide in a bunker…in New Mexico…”</p><p>Charlie laughed. “Come on, let’s do a proper jog this time.” They started going at a leisurely pace, going past other joggers of the chilly morning. “Are the art classes going well, then?”</p><p>“Yeah, had a freshman who wants to play tight end asked if I could take theater and have that count for his art credit since he claims he’s not very good at art.”</p><p>“That’s awesome.”</p><p>“Kid’s great, good on the field, and kind,” Luke explained. “Reminds me of you a little bit.”</p><p>“Well, I’m happy for you. It sounds like you’re doing well.”</p><p>“Oh man, next time you’re in town, you should come and talk to the team,” They turned the corner.</p><p>“Sure, I can um…see when I have some time off coming up.”</p><p>“Good,” Luke smiled. “Oh, and dude, forgot to tell you, you and Alex, completely adorable.”</p><p>“We’re not adorable,” Charlie replies with an eye-roll and scoff.</p><p>“Oh, you are, because that answer you gave me, that wasn’t just you, that’s an Alex style answer,” Luke said, laughing. “You’re even doing that thing that he does where he scoffs and rolls his eyes. He’s made you into an eye-roller.”</p><p>“If I say yes, will this stop?” asked Charlie, but he couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>The rest of the run continued without anything more than casual small talk. The sun had added a smidge of warmth to the northern California day. Just enough to make the day warmer for what was generally a hard time of year for so many others.</p><p>Charlie arrived back at the house to see Alex typing away on the couch.</p><p>“You still writing?” he asked, leaning his sweaty body over Alex’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, go shower before you touch people,” Alex replied, wiggling away. But he laughed anyway.</p><p>Charlie smirked and hopped into the shower.</p><p>Alex decided to finally change out of his pajamas and get ready for the day of festivities. At that moment, Charlie got out of the shower, wrapped in merely a towel, returned to the room. Two shirtless men stood awkwardly, staring at each other as Charlie tried to reach for the clothes in his suitcase, conveniently located behind Alex.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll just…” began Charlie, as he attempted to maneuver around Alex,</p><p>“Right, just…” Alex tried to maneuver around Charlie, and the two awkwardly slid in between the bed and the closet door to get the things they needed to get. “Um…do you want to go down to the fair a little early? Before the after-work crows set in?”</p><p>“Sure…we can uh…go now, if you want, just need to get dressed?” asked Charlie.</p><p>“That would be good. Peter and Georgia might come along too. Not sure yet--I should go ask.” Alex grabbed a shirt and practically bolted out of the room.</p><p>The festival, the fair, whatever you might call it, was blazing with colorful lights on a warm day. A lot of vendors were still setting up, and others were arriving. There was no sign of the band yet, but it provided an opportunity to begin the browsing and scope out the treats and the best spot for the concert.</p><p>“Did you always come here this early?” asked Georgia.</p><p>“Always,” replied Charlie. “My mom and Dad used to bring me here all the time, we’d help everyone set up…and look,” Charlie pointed to a small booth. “There’s Mallory and her daughters.</p><p>“We should go say hi,” suggested Alex, grabbed Charlie’s hand. They came over, with Georgia and Peter trailing behind them. “What are you selling?”</p><p>“I got into the jewelry making business,” Mallory said. “I kind of hate it honestly, because the other people involved in this are like moms who are doing this for fun because their husbands are making all the money or old ladies whose kids are in college.”</p><p>“Oh wow,” Georgia peered over to look at some adorable dangly earrings shaped like snowflakes. “These are so cute. How much are these?”</p><p>“Those are ten,” Mallory replied. Georgia handed her two fives. “Your Dad’s around here somewhere too,” she told Charlie. “I think he’s talking to the band if you want to find him.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mel,” said Charlie. “Hey girls, do you want to come with us? Maybe see if we can find some hot cocoa?”</p><p>“I go!” Dotty declared, practically jumping on the table. Sarah shyly clung to her mom. “Can I go?”</p><p>“You can go,” Mallory said with a smile. Charlie lifted the little girl into his arms.</p><p>“Do you want to walk?” asked Charlie.</p><p>“Nope,” Dotty responded matter of factly. Peter laughed too. “Alex!” She called to him. “Can he come get hot chocolate too?”</p><p>“I think he can,” Charlie replied with a wink to her, and together the three walked down the little path as more booths came into perfection, with drapes and the fantastic smell of food.</p><p>“So, what’s the best part of Christmas?” Alex asked. “Is it the candy canes?”</p><p>“Hot cocoa.”</p><p>“Or snow?”</p><p>“or Santa?” asked Dotty and giggled.</p><p>“Probably Santa then,” replied Alex. They walked down the path towards one of the best hot chocolate stands at the fair. Alex pulled out his wallet before Charlie could. “One hot chocolate with a cover if you can, for the boss and another one for her sister, please.” Dotty giggled, burying her head in Charlie.</p><p>“Sure,” replied the high schoolish girl working. She made their hot chocolate after taking Alex’s cash. The cocoa smelled terrific, and the cup was perfect for little Dotty to drink out of. “Can I just say, you guys have an adorable family?!”</p><p>Charlie smiled; Alex blushed, passing the hot cocoa to him. “Thank you,” He muttered.</p><p>“You know,” Charlie said as they sat down on a bench as they walked back towards Mallory’s stand. “That’s not the first time we’ve been mistaken for a couple, or in this case, a family.”</p><p>“Is that right?”</p><p>“It happens a lot more than you’d think,” Charlie handed the cup to Dotty. “Be careful; it's hot. You got to blow on it and hold the cup tight.” He got an affirmative “kay” in response.</p><p>“Do you think maybe pretending to be a couple for the sake of not 13<sup>th</sup> wheeling with our friends was a mistake?” asked Alex.</p><p>“No,” Charlie replied firmly. “Well, maybe not exactly…” This was it, Charlie thought, this was the moment.</p><p>“I do,” Alex replied, and Charlie frowned. “Because…well uh…because I think the mistake was not doing this for real, to begin with.”</p><p>Charlie’s frown vanished in an instant, replaced by a grin of the utmost goofiness. “Really?”</p><p>They arrived back at the booth and looked around. “Where’s Peter and Georgia?”</p><p>“Georgia wasn’t feeling well,” Mallory replied with a glint in her eye. “Could be a stomach bug.” Dotty gave Alex the cup, and he placed it on the table while Charlie put her back down.</p><p>“We got one for Sarah too,” Alex said, placing a cup beside her.</p><p>“Thanks for taking her around the block,” Mallory replied. Charlie and Alex nodded before heading off to check out other vendors.</p><p>“So…about that conversation we started,” began Charlie. Alex didn’t say anything as they sort of drifted through the isles together, their hands brushing up against each other.</p><p>“Zach said I should just come out with it, and I think he’s right,” Alex said, stopping them in the middle of various vendor stations, with lights twinkling behind them. “You know, my mom and our friends and…I can’t believe I’ve been so blind but...I think…I know…Charlie…I love you.”  </p><p>“I’m pretty certain the feeling is mutual,” replied Charlie grabbing Alex’s hand. “But…are you sure you’re ready for this? This is something you want because I’ve been in love with you since…forever, but I just wasn’t sure if you…”</p><p>Alex cupped Charlie’s head gently. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life, and I just can’t believe it took us so long to do get here.”</p><p>The band began to play some incoherent music as Alex leaned in, pressing his lips to Charlie’s. The music was non-existent, and no fireworks were going off. But at the moment, as they sat there, arms wrapping around each other, lips pressed together, it was a big moment.</p><p>“We probably should talk about a couple of things,” replied Charlie as they pulled apart and resumed their walk.</p><p>“Probably, like the fact that our family and friends decided to play matchmaker without even realizing they were doing it indirectly.”</p><p>“True, but I get to do this now, so I can’t complain too much,” Charlie replied, stealing another kiss from Alex.</p><p>“Did…did you know? I mean…when…how?”</p><p>“I knew, I just…didn’t want to ruin our friendship, you know? I love you, and whatever way I had you was going to be good enough.”</p><p>“But this is better,” Alex admitted sliding his arm through Charlie’s and pressing his head to his shoulder.</p><p>“This is a thousand times better,” Charlie replied.</p><p>Christmas was approaching, and whether the Standalls were going to welcome a real potential future son-in-law instead of a fake one, or they received mugs that said Grandma and Grandpa from their oldest son, one thing was for sure. Charlie and Alex were going to be happy and together, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>